The Good Doctor
by lillylee519
Summary: Nico had a bad habit of looking for trouble. But one night in the ER he finds something more exciting then that. Can Nico put aside his self destructive behavior to show The Good Doctor he isn't just a broken doll? Solangeo/ slash/ boyxboy/ language and suggestive themes/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"What happened to him?" The doctor's voice came out soft and breathless, and he wasn't surprised. "Who did this?" The young boy lying in the hospital bed in front of him was unconscious; thick, dark eye lashes peaked out from under a mop of messy black hair and rested across pale skin. With a slightly trembling hand the young doctor reached for the chart hanging on the end of the bed. Nico di Angelo, he was older then he looked but still young at 21, a young man instead of a boy. One cracked rib, a black eye and a split lip. His knuckles were split open from where he obviously fought back and he had a nasty scratch on his check from what could have been a ring. He had taken a beating and it made the doctor's chest ache. The records said he sustained blunt force trauma to the head knocking him out cold.

"Got into a fight in an ally. Not sure who started it." The young nurse overseeing the boy answered, the doctor remembered her name to be Kayla.

The doctor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But I bet we can tell who finished it."

"You know how people always say, 'you should see the other guy'?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Doc, you should see the other guy." The nurse gestured to a bed a few feet away. After a final glance at the pale young man he made his way to the other bed. This man was older and much larger, surprisingly in much worse shape. His jaw would have to be wired shut and for the smaller kid's broken rib this man had three of his own. He had a matching black eye and a wound that would need stitches underneath it.

"Dr. Fletcher? The little guy, he did this?"

Doctor Fletcher looked up and smirked, "I take it this is the first time you've seen him come in here?"

"Does it happen often?"

"Oh yea. Kid gets into a lot of fights, he may be small but he be fierce. Just don't let him here you call him kid. He hates it, and really, he's not as young as he looks." With a small smile got back to his patient. "Nico's in here at least twice a month."

"Doctor?" Kayla called, "He's waking up." With a nod the doctor returned to his own patient.

"Good morning Sunshine." Nico glared at the doctor. "How you feeling?" The doctor waited a beat before deciding the boy wasn't going to respond. "Okay so you have a cracked rib I'll need to wrap and your hands look pretty banged up, but other than that there's not much for me to do here."

"Get on with it." His voice was low and harsh with a hint of an Italian accent. The young man winced as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Hey, now, take it easy Sunshine." The doctor rushed forward to help the smaller man sit up. The young man stiffened at his touch, but the doctor couldn't tell if it was out of fear or pain.

"Don't call me that." The young man's voice was soft and harsh at the same time, eyes glued to his knees and he struggled to breath.

"I know it hurts, but once I wrap it up it shouldn't feel so bad." The boy nodded, obviously trying to hide the pain. "Do you need help taking your shirt off?" The boy stiffened again, but didn't respond. "Nico?"

The young man's head snapped up, dark brown orbs boring into the doctor's eyes with surprise.

"Your name's on your chart." The Doctor chuckled when the man closed his eyes and nodded, as if to say 'of course, duh', a light blush crept across his shallow cheeks. "Nico, I need to wrap your ribs, and I can't do that with your shirt on. Can you take it off?" With his eyes glued down and his knuckles turning white from where he gripped the sheets the younger man shook his head. "That's okay if it hurts too much, can I help you?" A small reluctant nod was his only response. Taking hold of a pair of scissors the doctor carefully cut the young man's shirt away. The doctor noticed Nico's face fully flush as he turned his head away from the doctor. He tried not to smile at the younger man's reaction, but he had to admit it was adorable.

When he finished wrapping his ribs, the doctor moved on to clean the cuts on the boy's hands.

"Want to tell me what happened?" The younger man gave no indication he heard, eyes now glued to where the doctor was grasping Nico's hands in his own as he cleaned them. "The other boy is in pretty rough shape."

Nico shrugged, "He started it. Not my fault he couldn't back it up."

"According to your files you've been in here quite a few times recently."

"So?" The young man sneered.

"Just an observation." The doctor finished cleaning his knuckles and dabbed some ointment on them. "There you go." The younger boy pulled his hands back into his lap.

"Thanks." He mumbled to his lap. The doctor looked down at the young man before him. He could see scars on his body and nearly healed bruises. His body was very thin, even thou there was a hinting of muscles underneath. He had dark bags under his eyes.

"Who's your doctor?"

"What?"

"Your general practitioner? It's not in your files."

"I don't have one." The doctor ripped a piece of paper from his pad and scribbled a number and address on it.

"I work at this clinic on Tuesday and Thursdays, call and make an appointment with me."

"Why?"

"Your blood pressure and your temperature are very low. You look to be underweight and maybe even a bit malnourished. If you were a minor I'd probably be calling Child Protective Services, but as it stands you're in charge of taking care of yourself and I don't think you're doing it. I would like you to come in for a physical."

"I'm fine."

"NICO!" A new voice broke through their conversation as a group come rushing towards them. "What the hell did you get into this time?" A tall, athletic blonde with striking blue eyes came rushing towards them. A tall slim man with messy black hair a stunning sea- green eyes trailed behind him. Nico flinched when his name was shouted and rolled his eyes as the blonde reached him. The new comer through his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Fuck, Jason, watch my ribs!"

"Shit, sorry Neeks." Jason pulled back and gave the smaller boy an apologetic smile, but he kept one arm around him rubbing his back gently. Nico visibly relaxed at the intimate touch.

"Don't call me that." He scolded halfheartedly, leaning his head against Jason's shoulder.

"Hey, Nico. How are you feeling?" The green eyed boy asked quietly, hands stuffed stiffly in the pockets of his loose jeans.

"I'm fine, Percy." Nico grumbled.

"So what's the damage Doc?" Jason asked.

The young doctor glanced at Nico, silently asking permission. The small Italian nodded gently. "Well, he has one cracked rib on the left side, so he'll have to keep it wrapped up tight and take it easy. Keep those knuckles clean maybe wrap them before going to bed with some ointment." The doctor hesitated; he wanted to mention his idea for a physical but wasn't sure if Nico would like that. Doctor sighed, Nico and Jason were obviously very close, the blonde boy was clearly worried. "And hopefully we'll have more information after he comes by to see me next week."

"Next week?" Jason glanced back from Nico to the doctor and back, "Why does he have to see you next week?" Nico glared at the doctor, who gave him what he hoped was an apologetic smile. One that said, ' I'm doing this for your own good'.

"Nico has low blood pressure and is severely under weight. I'm recommending he come into my clinic next week so we can give him a check up and see if there are any underlying factors." The young doctor took the paper from Nico's hand and passed it to the blonde boy.

Nico scowled, "What happened to doctor patient confidentiality?"

"You gave the nod." The Doctor said softly. "Look, Nico, I'm sorry but I am very worried about your health and it looks like your boyfriend is too..."

Before the doctor could finish his sentence the green eyed boy, Percy, burst into hysterical laughter. Nico pulled away from Jason, eyes wide and face burning red. Jason had a small, half smile on his face, as if it was a joke he heard so many time before.

"He's not my boyfriend." Nico spat out between clenched teeth, eyes glued to his lap once again.

The young doctor felt his own face flush, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed..."

"Nah, don't even worry about it Doc. Happens all the time. Really, we're just best buds. Right, Neeks?" Jason thou his arm around Nico's shoulders and pulled him gently to his side.

Nico allowed himself to be pulled close and kept a scowl on his face, "Don't call me that." He grumbled.

"Alright, well, umm... I'll go get those discharge paper and you boys can be on your way." The young doctor managed to stutter out.

Jason reached his hand out with a big smile on his face, "Thanks so much for looking after him, Doctor...?"

"Solace. Will Solace."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

AN: This chapter is a little back story heavy, but I'll get it moving along ASAP!

* * *

"How you feeling, Neeks?"

"Don't call me that." Nico rolled his eyes, "And I'm fine."

Nico sat in their regular booth at the diner down the street from their apartment. It had been a full week since his trip to the ER and Jason hadn't stopped hounding him.

"Did you call that Doctor and make an appointment?"

"No, I don't need to see a doctor Jason; I told you I was fine."

"He seemed really worried."

"I don't care." The younger boy mumbled. He wasn't planning on making any appointment with that doctor. He was overbearing and pushy. He was very rude, assuming Jason was Nico's boyfriend, embarrassing them like that. And he should not have told Jason about his recommendation. No, there was no way Nico was going to make an effort to see that man again. Even if he was stunning. Nico winced inwardly; he had been trying to avoid that thought since the minute he met Dr. Will solace. The wavy, golden hair and kind blue eyes. The way he seemed to radiate the sun itself with his warm smile and bright disposition. Nico remembered the way his muscles rolled beneath his scrubs, suggesting the young Doctor was very fit. Nico felt his face flush as he caught himself trying to imagine what those muscles would look like without the cheep material covering them.

"Nico, are you even listening to me?"

"Not really." Nico looked up with a smirk, Jason tended to ramble and his friend was used to the younger boy's mind wandering away.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason leaned in close with his arms resting on the table top between them.

"No one. I mean nothing!" Nico shut his mouth with a snap.

"Ohh, I see. He was pretty handsome wasn't he?"

"I'm sure I have no idea who you're talking about."

"I'm sure." Jason snickered.

"Shut up." Nico mumbled into his coffee cup.

"Hey guys!"

Nico looked up and groaned. "Really? You invited him?"

Jason kicked him under the table, "Be nice!" He hissed between clenched teeth. "Hey Perce! How's it going?"

"Oh, not to bad." Percy slid into the booth next to Nico, their arms brushing gently against each other. Nico felt a jolt of electricity jump through his arm making him jump. The younger boy slid towards to wall, putting as much distance between him and the green eyed boy as possible. "How are you feeling Neeks?"

"Don't call me that." He growled, with much more force then he used with Jason.

The older boy flushed, "I'm sorry." He mumbled lowly.

Nico sighed, as much as he hated being around Percy he couldn't stand the look of hurt on his face when ever Nico pushed him away. "I'm fine Percy, thank you for asking." The green eyed boy smiled wide and sat of straighter. Nico had to force himself not to grimace, but he couldn't make himself return the smile. Too much had happened for them to every truly be friends again. If it wasn't for Jason he would have cut the other boy out of his life completely. And maybe if Jason knew what had actually happened he wouldn't even care. But Nico couldn't do that to his best friend, forcing him to choose between the two of them would be cruel. And while many people would call Nico cold and out of touch, with Nico's fast agreement, cruel wasn't something he could ever be. Nico sat back in the bench fiddling with the zipper on his jacket, the two older boys chatted animatedly about school and girls.

Nico had never been the friendly sort, not since the tragic accident that ripped his Mother and Sister away from him. Leaving the young child alone with a cold and distant Father. He couldn't even say he was raised by his Father, most of his childhood was spent of countless Governesses and Staff taking care of him. When Nico met Jason, who was a year older, in high school he tried to push the older boy away, but the older teen would have none of it. Before long the butch blond had wormed his way into Nico's life, and with him came his friends. Reyna and Frank were pretty cool, and besides Jason the only two he willingly spent time with of his own choice. Reyna was like the big sister Nico had lost and Frank was kind and understanding when it came to Nico's quietness. Piper was alright, she was sweet and understanding but sometimes a little pushy. Especially when it came to the groups' loves lives. He respected Annabeth's intelligence and no nonsense personality, but they had never really connected. Then there was Percy; tall and strong with lean muscles covering his body. Smooth tan skin, shaggy black hair and the most gorgeous sea green eyes Nico had ever seen. Percy was friendly and kind, always trying to look out for everyone. He was selfless and loyal to a fault. It was no surprise Nico had fallen for him fast and hard. It was easy to ignore his feelings for the older boy in high school, since Nico wasn't out and the other boy was attached by the mouth to Annabeth. Their relationship was probably the main reason her and Nico had never really become friends. Then in Nico's second year of college, the golden couple broke up. It was all very amicable and they remained friends, it was Nico who suddenly began feeling awkward. It didn't help that Percy seemed to all of a sudden decide he was bisexual.

Near the end of the year, just after finals, Jason dragged Nico to some party in the dorms. That was the night the whole dynamic of their relationship changed. Both Nico and Percy ended up getting right drunk and somehow found their way to an empty bedroom. Nico ended up giving his virginity to the green eyed boy that night. A one night stand would have been bad, what happened instead was much worse. Percy told Nico that while he liked him well enough, it was a mistake and they should pretend it never happened. Broken hearted Nico agreed. They managed to keep hold of their rocky friendship for a while. At least, until they ended up in bed together again. By August Percy and Nico were sneaking around behind their friend's backs to hook up with each other every chance they could get. And every time they did Percy would say how bad of an idea it was and that it shouldn't ever happen again. But they were like magnets, draw to each other with ferocity neither could explain. Nico knew it wasn't a healthy relationship, if one would even call it that, he also knew Percy had no idea how Nico really felt.

That was about the time Nico started fighting.

It started by accident, really. He hadn't been looking for trouble that night, but it seemed to find him. Nico ended up curled into a ball trying to protect his most important organs, letting the rogues hurt him. And as his body blossomed in pain as he got his ass kicked he reached a moment of clarity. He fought back his attackers violently and by the end of it both of them ended up in the ER with him. Even thou both were called, Jason showed up to the hospital alone. Nico knew he was letting Percy hurt him the same way those ass hole had been in the ally when they jumped him, and it was time he fought back.

Once Nico was feeling better he paid a visit to Percy and like every other night they were together it was hard and passionate. They spent the whole night touching and kissing, rolling around between the sheets. When the sun started to rise and Percy pulled the smaller boy close to sleep Nico pulled away. He climbed out of bed and got dressed before gently pressing his lips to Percy's.

"Goodbye Percy, for good."

The older boy tried to grab him and pull him back into bed but Nico made a quick escape. With tears streaming down his face and his chest aching as he tried to breathe between sobs the young Italian raced out of the apartment. He was proud of himself for letting go of the boy who owned his heart. It was hard to stay strong, but he promised himself he would never go back. Not until Percy could prove there was something real. The older boy didn't make it easy on him; phone calls and texts multiply times a day, showing up at his house and classes. Begging Nico to talk to him, to tell him what went wrong. It seemed now that it was Nico saying no Percy decided to fight. But until he said the words, Nico promised himself he would never go back.

Whenever Nico felt like he was going to break he would take a long walk, alone, late at night. And when trouble found him, as was the way and he felt the pain of the beatings filling his body Nico remembered why he had to stay away from the man he loved. It became his coping mechanism. He started going to the gym with Jason three times a week; training and learning to defend himself. But always, before he fought back, he made sure to let himself feel the pain. To this day, as far as Nico knew, none of their friends knew about the two boys' fling and Nico planned on keeping it that way. Percy eventually learned to leave him alone, for the most part.

"Hey, guys, I'm pretty wiped out I'm just going to go." Nico said softly. He couldn't stand to be around people right now.

Both Jason and Percy looked at him with worry in their eyes. "You sure buddy? Do you need me to take you?"

"No, it's okay Jay. It's not far, sun's still up. The fresh hair will help and I'm just going to get some sleep."

"Alright, Nico, be careful."

Nico nodded and gave a small wave as he slid out of the booth and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got to be kidding me." Will grumbled as he walked across the ER towards his patient. The dark haired man sat on a bed with an ice pack against his face. The blonde man who came to pick him up last week was standing beside him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Welcome back Mr. Di Angelo." Will greeted with a not so subtle look of disappointment. "What brings you back here?"

The dark haired man glared in response. "He got into it with a guy on the subway." The blonde, Jason, replied in a bitter tone. "May have re-cracked his rib."

"I said I was fine. Just a little tender." Nico mumbled. Will studied his face once the younger man removed the ice pack. The bruise under his eye had healed, but dark bags took its place. His lips were slightly swollen and there was a large red mark on his cheek. Dark eyes stared back at him, pupil and iris blending together making his eyes look dilated. His lips were pulled into a thin line and those deep bottomless orbs narrowed.

Will pulled his eyes away and cleared his throat, "Alright, let's check out your rib." Stepping closer Will rubbed his hands together to warm them before reaching forward, he hesitated before making contact when he saw the younger man stiffen. Jason looked on with worry, eyes darting from doctor to patient ready to step in if needed. Will gave Nico when he hoped was an encouraging smile, "Alright Nico, just hold still. It will only take a second." Nico nodded stiffly and closed his eyes; Will moved closer but stopped just as his fingers brushed the dark material of Nico's shirt. "You ready?" The doctor whispered, giving Nico the heads up. The young man nodded. Will ran his hands across Nico's ribs quickly and as gently as he could. The boy flinched and let out a small hiss but otherwise seemed alright. Will didn't let his hands linger, pulling away as soon as he had assessed the damage.

"It doesn't feel like it's cracked, probably just jarred it. Keep an eye out for bruising or swelling, also if it starts to hurt when you breath."

"Thanks. Can I go then?"

"No." Will sighed, "You never came by the clinic."

"I told you, I'm fine." Nico snapped back. Will noticed his friend stepped away a little.

"I'm the doctor, that's kind of my decision." Nico pushed Will gently and slid of the table. "Hey now, you can't leave until I sign the discharge papers." Will said with a smirk. He knew it was low, and probably dishonorable, but the young doctor didn't care. He was going to blackmail his patient.

"Then hurry up and sign them!"

"I'll tell you what. I'll sign them, let you run out of here, but you have to come by the clinic on Tuesday at 2pm. Otherwise, I'm booking you into a room for observation three days minimum. Promise?"

"I promise." The Italian said between gritted teeth.

"Uh, Doc? You know, not trying to tell you how to do your job... but you know he could just not show up." Jason said, running his hand nervously through his hair,

Will smiled, "Nah, I don't think young Nico is the kind of guy to break a promise. Are you? You'll be there, I know you will. You promised me."

Nico stared at him, his mouth slightly open. He nodded slowly, his eyes mixed with surprise and confusion. With a nod Will signed the discharge paper and let Nico leave the ER.

Nico lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was Tuesday afternoon, an hour before he was supposed to show up at that stupid clinic. He held the card the doctor had given him, turning it over and over in his hand. He wasn't going. He had decided as soon as the doctor had made him promise. Nico felt his stomach clench. The doctor had been right; Nico wasn't one to make promises lightly. It pissed him off that Doctor Will Freaking Solace had blackmailed him into making that promise, and even more so that the stupid doctor was so sure Nico would show up. The young Italian pushed himself off his bed and pulled the door open. Shrugging into his coat and pushing his foot into his combat boots.

"Stupid blond doctor. Thinks he can just bully people into doing whatever he wants them to. Fucking blue eyed jack ass." His ranting was cut off by a knock on the door. Nico pulled it open and saw Jason standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, you're actually ready. I thought I'd have to pull you out kicking and screaming."

"Yea, well I'm not happy about this." Nico pulled the door closed behind him and locked the door, "Who does he think he is? Freaking blackmail, that's illegal. I should report him."

Jason laughed, "Come on Neeks, give the guy a break, he's just trying to do his job."

"Don't call me that." The smaller boy mumbled as he crawled into his friend's truck.

"Umm, hi, I'm here to see Wi...Umm, Dr. Solace."

The secretary looked up with a warm smile, "You must be Nico. Will said you'd be coming by to see us."

Nico frowned, "Of course he did."

"We just need you to fill out some of this paperwork. This one is just your personal information, and this is some medical history. And this is just a permission form for him to get your medical files from the hospital. Have a seat and the doctor should be with you in a moment."

"Thanks." He mumbled taking the papers and sitting down next to Jason. "You don't have to stay here."

"I have nothing better to do." The blond stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles. "Besides, I'd just have to come back and pick you up."

"I could take the subway."

"Yea, right. You know how much I hate letting you wonder around alone. You're a trouble magnet Neeks."

"Don't call me that!" The younger boy snapped, much harsher then his usual gentle rebuttal. "I'm not helpless. And you're not my boyfriend; I don't need you to take care of me!"

Nico saw the hurt flash over his friends face and instantly felt bad. "Fine." Jason stood up quickly, "Call me if you need a ride."

Nico grabbed his friend's wrist, "Jay, wait, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Nico, really." The older boy said softly, gently brushing his lips against his friend's forehead before giving him a gentle smile. "I mean it, call me later." Nico nodded and watched the tall blonde walk out the door leaving him behind.

With a heavy sigh the thin boy slid back into his seat. Jason was his oldest and closest friend, Nico loved him like a brother, but he hated the way the older boy hovered about like a mother hen. Sometimes he got a little over protective, hell, most of the time he was over protective. It made the younger boy feel claustrophobic. But he knew Jason's heart was in the right place.

"Nico," A warm, smooth voice drew his attention. Nico felt his heart stutter when he looked up at the doctor. His smile was bright and his clear blue eyes sparkled. "I knew you'd come." Will waved him forward and the younger man followed him into the small room. The doctor was wearing worn, fitted jeans that hugged his hips and showed off his tight bottom and a pumpkin orange scrub top that made his eyes pop. Nico kept his eyes glued to the floor when he slipped past the older man, his scent clouding Nico's head.

"You're not going to try and make me wear one of those stupid gowns, are you?"

Will laughed deep and loud, "Oh no, don't think that would be necessary. Just hop up on the table and we'll get started."

"You weren't surprised to see me." Nico stated.

"Of course," Will blinked up at him in confusion, "you promised."

"And you just trusted that I would keep me word? Jason was surprised."

"How can I expect you to trust me, if I don't show you the same trust?"

"You...want me to trust you?"

"Of course, I'm your doctor; I'm here to take care of you." Will laughed softly, "Come on now, let's get started."

Nico nodded and pushed onto the exam table.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Alright, that just about does it. We should have the test results from the blood work next week, Lou Ellen will call you." Will gave the younger man a wide smile.

"Who?"

"My secretary."

"Right. So that's it?"

"Yup."

"So...What's wrong with me?" Nico asked quietly, eyes glued to the floor.

Will tilted his head, "Do you think there's something wrong with you?"

The dark haired man snorted, "There's a lot wrong with me. But I meant something specifically physical."

The young doctor sighed, "Well, we won't know everything till we get your results back, but there are a few things we do know. You have low blood pressure and your heartbeat is slightly erratic."

"What does that mean?"

"Could be nothing, we'll knew more once we get those results. Just, do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Nico asked quietly.

"Try to stay out of trouble. I'd rather not see you in the ER anytime soon."

"Didn't you here, I'm a trouble magnet."

"Something tells me there's a little more to it than that. Take care of yourself Nico."

Nico smirked, "I thought that was your job?" he said glancing up through long lashes.

Will chuckled, "Maybe we can work together on that."

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

"Fine."

Nico leaned his head against the cool window of Jason's truck. The temperature was a nice change to the heat he felt in the clinic. That stupid doctor, so quick to trust Nico, it made his chest clench. In anger, of course. He only went so Jason would quick bugging him about making an appointment; it had nothing to do with that surfer wannabe. Nico sighed, god damn blonds.

"You okay there Neeks?"

"Don't call me that." The Italian mumbled.

"Hey, what's with you Nico?" Jason parked his truck at the curb outside his friend's apartment and turned the engine off. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing." The younger man sighed again, "We're waiting for test results."

"So, he seems to think there's actually something wrong?"

"He wasn't surprised."

"What?"

"He wasn't surprised I showed up. He had no doubts at all that I would keep my word."

"You're an honorable guy Nico."

"He doesn't know that. He's so... naive. Blindly trusting a stranger like that. This is New York for Hades' sake. I bet he gets mugged all the time. Stupid Adonis, going to get himself killed."

"Adonis eh?" Nico glared at his friend's reflection in the window, the blonde had a large shit eating grin on his face, "Is that why you agreed to go see him?"

"Fuck you Grace." Nico snapped as he pushed the door open and climbed out of the truck.

"Wait, Nico!" The Italian paused to glance at his friend over his shoulder, "Why don't you just ask him out? He seems like a good guy."

"Leave it alone Jay, I mean it."

"I just want you to be happy, Nico."

The young Italian sighed, "I know you do." Nico gave his friend a small smile, "See you later Jason."

* * *

That night Nico lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was anxious and his skin itched. He felt like he wanted to run or hit something, or scream as loud as he could until his voice was raw and his lungs ached. He was being haunted by blue eyes and an easy smile.

Nico rolled onto his side to look out the window. The moon was peeking out from behind the clouds but the night was still dark and Nico found himself missing the sun. Gods that stupid doctor was invading his every thought. _What was I thinking,_ _flirting like that?_ _I thought that was your job. Tehehe... Shoot me now. There's no way someone like him would be remotely interested in a screw up like me. Not that I'm interested in him. He's just nice to look at. There's nothing wrong with admitting he's handsome, I'm not blind._ Nico pushed himself off his bed and wondered into the living room. Throwing himself on the couch he began flicking through the channels, but nothing caught his attention. _Why do I pay for cable every month when there's never anything on? _Flicking to the next channel he paused, Grey's Anatomy was on. The women were cooing over some guy they called Mc Dreamy._ Will's way more dreamy than that guy. I bet he's a better doctor too. _Nico threw the remote into the cushions; disgusted with himself he slid to his feet. Moving around his small apartment Nico tried to find something to distract himself. He picked up a book and curled into the arm chair that sat by the window. He read the same paragraph four times before he threw in back onto the shelf in disgust. Leaning his head over the arm of the chair he gripped his hair in his fingers. _I bet 's sun kissed hair is as silky as it looks. _Nico pulled his hair roughly and let out a growl. Jumping up from the chair he grabbed his cell phone off the counter. _I have to stop thinking about him! Get him out of my head. Maybe I should call..._ Nico dropped his phone before hitting send when he realized whose name he had stopped on. No, he wasn't going to call Percy; he wasn't going to go down that path again. And he wasn't going to allow himself to latch onto Will as a replacement. After lacing his boots and grabbing his battered aviator jacket Nico raced out the door. The fresh air would help him clear his mind.

For once, Nico didn't head towards the dark streets. He didn't search for seedy bars or sketchy groups. He wasn't looking for pain or reminders. He needed to distract himself from unattainable men. He took the train to Manhattan and headed over to Chelsea. If there was one way that was sure to help clear his mind of Will and Percy it would be to get smashed and find another guy to focus on. He didn't spend much time in gay bars; he felt anxious and out of place. He never got the courage to go talk to anyone and he couldn't force himself to dance. He mostly stood by the bar hoping someone would find his awkward mumbling and shy shifting endearing.

About a block from the bar he usually went to he felt a shiver down his spine and the sound of feet shuffling in the ally. Peering into the low lighting he could make out three figures heading towards him. Glancing back down the street he tried to gage if he could make it to the club before they reached him. Nico sighed and kept his head down and quickened his pace. Not enough to look like he was running, but hopefully enough so he looked like he had some where to go.

"Awww look Luke, it's little Nico!" Nico froze, he knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere. Luke and Aries were the boys who made his life a living hell in high school. They were the stereotypical bullies; wedges, swirlies and attempts at shoving him inside lockers.

"Oh Nico, little angel, it's so good to see you again." The sneer in Luke's voice made him turn quickly. There was no way he would leave his back open to them.

"As much as I would love to rehash old times with you, I've got somewhere to be and I'm in no mood to deal with you."

Luke snapped, "Deal with us? You think you could deal with us?"

"Little boy thinks he could play with the big boys?" Aries had a dangerous glint in his eyes. He could hear Clarisse snickering behind the boys. Any other day Nico would have been a little excited to try his hand kicking the snot out of his old rivals but for once he was not looking for a fight.

"Look, just let it go alright? I don't want any trouble." Nico hoped he sounded exasperated instead of pleading.

"Oh, sure Nico, go on. Tootle along little one." Luke's words were dismissive but his tone was anything but. Nico knew as soon as he turned his back they would spring on him.

Nico let out a breath, "Alright let's get this over with."

Luke and Aries looked at each other with matching smirks, like Siamese cats. This was going to suck.

* * *

When the bell jingled with the opening door Nico didn't even look up. His coffee was sitting untouched in front of him and he clutched his arm closer to his body. Swollen and throbbing, he had broken enough bones in his life to recognize one. He knew he should have just grown some balls and went straight to the ER. It needs to be set so it will heal properly. He could see the look of disappointment Dr. Solace would give him, he could hear his voice telling him to stay out of trouble, and that he didn't want to see him in the ER again. Nico knew it didn't mean anything. The Doctor was being kind, he was doing his job. But for some reason Nico couldn't stop himself from taking it personally. He couldn't bring himself to face him again so soon. And he couldn't imagine having to explain to him he got jumped on his way to a gay bar. Not that he thought Will would have a problem with him being gay, no, Nico wasn't completely clueless. Will was obviously as straight as a rainbow. He did how ever think Will would judge him for going to the bar on a weekday. He was barely old enough to get in, and Will had a habit of talking to him like he was a little kid. And how could he tell Will it was his own blue eyes Nico was hoping to forget?

"I'll just have a tea, caffeine free, please."

Nico's head shot up, he would recognize that voice anywhere. Nico groaned and dropped his head to the table. The God's obviously hated him. He wasn't proud of the high pitched squeal he let out when he knocked his hand. Nico froze, forcing himself not to turn around. _Please don't see me, please don't see me._

"Nico?" The blue eyed doctor stepped around the booth till he was standing beside the younger boy, "Its 1:00 in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"Uh...nothing. Just... felt like a coffee. What are you doing here?"

"Just got off shift at the hospital. You okay?" Will sat his tea on the table in front of Nico and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." If he just finished his shift Nico could go to the ER without worrying about running into him. He just had to get rid of the doctor without raising suspicions. "Look, umm, it's getting late. I'm going to go." Nico shrugged his hand off his shoulder, momentarily mourning the loss, and made a move to slide out of the booth slowly. Attempting not to move his wrist from where it was cradled against his lap. He couldn't stop the wince and hoped his eyes weren't obviously filling with tears.

"I thought you wanted coffee? You haven't even touched that."

"I changed my mind." Nico grumbled.

"Nico." Will's voice compelled him to look up, but Nico couldn't meet his eyes for longer than a moment.

"Dr. Solace."

"Will is fine. What's wrong with your arm?"

Nico's heart started to pound, he was sure Will could hear it. "Nothing, just a little sore. I'm fine. Look I really have to...arrggg! Don't touch it."

Will had reached out and attempted to pull Nico's arm forward to get a closer look. "Shit Nico! What that hell!"

"It's broken."

"Then what the hell are you doing sitting in a coffee shop? You need to get that set!" Will voice grew loud and held an almost desperate edge to it.

"I know."

"It could heal crocked, they would have to re-brake it or you could risk being crippled forever!"

"I KNOW!" The waitress looked up from the newspaper she had been flipping through on the counter with her eyebrows raised. Nico's face flushed and he dropped his gaze.

"Then why..."

"I didn't know if you were working." He mumbled in response.

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm not the only doctor in the ER."

"I didn't want to see you."

"You didn't want to...Oh. I get it... I know I can be a little pushy. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Will sounded dejected.

"No! That's not...I just meant, I didn't want you to know I got in another fight."

Will sighed, "Ah Nico..."

"It wasn't my fault this time. I really wasn't looking for trouble..."

"Its okay, Nikolaos. I believe you."

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cross a line. It's in your file. I won't use it if you don't want me to..."

"No! I mean... it's alright. You can call me that if you want." Nico felt his face burn. Will smirked back at him. Gods he looked great with a smirk on his face, almost as great as his smile.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride over. Let's get you taken care of."

Will helped Nico rest his wrist against his chest and zipped his jacket over it to keep it in place. He draped an arm over his shoulders and led him outside to his car. Nico shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

When they got to the ER, Will directed Nico straight through the door and to a bed without even stopping to register. Nico watched as peeled off his jacket; he was still wearing a pair of bright orange scrubs with small, multi colored pumpkins across the edges. After telling Nico to stay put he wondered off. Nico couldn't help but watch him walk away and admire the way the material clung to his backside. It was a really nice backside. Nico carefully lowered himself onto his back and stared at the white ceiling. Holy Hades this has got to stop.

Nico didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he felt the soft brush of fingertips gently pushing his bangs away from his face.

"Nikolaos?" A soft voice seemed to ghost over his ears, instinctively Nico turned towards the warm hand "Alright gattino," the velvet voice said with a soft chuckle, "you have to wake up now so we can take care of that wrist ragazzo dolce."

Nico blinked his eyes open and found himself staring into bright blue spheres. Will had a gentle smile on his face and a soft look in his eyes.

"There you are." Will reached over and helped Nico sit up. "We'll get this done as quick as possible and get you home to bed."

Nico nodded slowly, still half asleep. Will's soft voice speaking sweet words in his mother tongue had twisted something inside him. He could feel his face flushing and his heart pounding. Ragazzo dolce, sweet boy. Sweet was never a word anyone would use to describe Nico di Angelo, but for some reason he loved hearing it. Will thought he was sweet.

Will propped his elbow on a little table with his hand in the air. Nico could tell he was trying to be gentle as he positioned Nico's hand so his wrist was straight. Nico closed his eyes and took deep breaths, he could hear Will singing gently under his breath and Nico let his voice sooth him while the doctor began the casting process.

A low voice interrupted their silence, "Do you need a hand with that Solace?"

"No it's fine Dr. Yew, I got it."

"Oh nonsense. You were done hours ago. Go on home, I'll finish up here."

"I said I got it." Will snapped. Nico's eyes snapped open. Will's hands had frozen and he closed his eyes tight. The blond doctor took a deep breath. The man who had come over, Dr. Yew, held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist Solace."

"I'm sorry Michael, I didn't mean to snap. Nico's one of my patients from the clinic. I worry." Will met Nico's eyes with a small soft smile. Nico couldn't help but give him a soft smile back. Dr. Yew rolled his eyes and pulled the privacy curtain shut as he walked away. With one last fleeting glance Will got back to work.

"You want to tell me what happened, Nico?" His voice was gentle but firm; he wasn't really asking.

"I went to school with them."

"The guys who jumped you?"

Nico nodded, "They always gave me shit for being... well... you know." Nico blushed and looked at his lap. It had been a while since he stumbled over admitting his sexuality but for some reason he was suddenly shy.

"It's okay Nikolaos." Will put a gentle hand on his knee. "We've all been there."

"It's been years. It could have been worse. It has been. It just pisses me off you know? Anyways, I was just going...for a walk."

"A walk?" Will raised a skeptical eyebrow, "In that neighborhood? You don't leave anywhere around here."

"I just needed to get out." Nico's face flushed. He felt it burn from the tip of his ears down his chest.

Will smirked and gave the younger boy a knowing nod, "It's a nice area. I'm quite fond of Tonic. You ever been there?" Nico shook his head, "It lacks the sketchy clientele some of the other clubs in the area draw. They have these nice conversation pits where the music's not so loud and you can sit and talk. Booth couches that are lowered into the floor a little bit. It's nice. Just stay away from the VI. That place is trashy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nico mumbled. So Will had caught on to Nico's real reasons for being in that area. The young Italian glanced at his face through his bangs. The doctor was looking down focused on wrapping his wrist.

"So they just saw you on the street and jumped you?"

"I told them I didn't want any trouble but they didn't give me the option of walking away. I know if I would have turned me back on them it would have been worse. We all got a few hits in before I tripped and landed on my hand, they took off when they heard they snap. They've never been particularly violent, mostly just bothersome. A little rough."

"Some people never grow up." Will shook his head sadly, then turned a mischievous smile towards Nico. "What color do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Oh, come now. That's the best part of breaking something."

"Really, it doesn't matter. You can choose."

"If you insist." Will grabbed a roll of orange casting and shot Nico a bright smile as he wet it before starting the wrapping process again.

* * *

"Remember to keep it dry. And it's going to get itchy but don't stick stuff down there it will get stuck. Try raising your cast or blowing on it with a hairdryer on the "low" or "cool" setting instead. Don't put powders into the cast, either. Anti-itch powders can cause irritation when they're trapped under the cast. Also, don't forget to take those pills, but eat first."

"Relax Doc, it's not my first brake."

"Sorry. I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They drove in silence for a few blocks, Nico staring out his window and Will gripping the steering wheel. Will took a deep breath and flicked on the radio; it was low but broke up the silence.

Nico snickered, "Really?"

"What?"

"Why am I not surprised you listen to country?"

"What's wrong with country?"

"Nothing, if you like whiny cow boys moping about their trucks."

"Oh, whiny cow boys eh? And what do you listen to? Screaming emo angst ridden teens whining about how black is awesome and life is hard?"

"Black **is** awesome and life **is** hard."

Will pursed his lips and gave a sideways glance at his younger passenger. Nico tried to keep a placid look on his face, he really did. But then Will smirked, "Really, Nikolaos?"

Nico felt his lips twitch and stretch into a smile. Will snorted and Nico couldn't fight it anymore. The two men laughed loud and hard. When they quieted down their eyes met and for a moment Nico couldn't breathe. Will had a soft smile on his face and his cheeks were dusted a light pink. Nico felt his own face burn and quickly turned away.

When they pulled up to the curb in front on Nico's apartment the younger man was surprised when Will turned the car off.

"Umm... thanks, Will, for you know. Everything."

"Yea, for sure Nico. I told you I'd look out for you."

"Right, well. Night."

"Wait." Nico froze with the door open, half out of his seat, his breathe caught in his throat. "Here." Nico turned slowly, Will was holding out a slip of paper. Nico took it, careful not to touch his fingers. "Call me, if you need anything. If you get into trouble again or you just need...anything. Please, just call. And don't avoid getting treatment when you need it. We're supposed to be working together here, right?" Nico nodded slowly, "Promise? Promise you'll call me?"

"I promise."

Will flashed a 100 watt smile, "Good. Sogni d'oro bello. I'll be seeing you soon."

Nico swallowed thickly, "Sogni d'oro."

* * *

Translations

Sogni d'oro - Sweet Dreams

gattino - kitten

ragazzo dolce - sweet boy


End file.
